Question: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $2\div 5 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2 \div 5&\\\\ &=2.0 \div 5\\\\ &= 20\text{ tenths}\div 5\\\\ &= 4\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 0.4 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $10$. $\begin{aligned} 2 \div 5 &= \dfrac{2}{5}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{2 \times 2}{5 \times 2}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 2}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{4}{10}&\\\\ &= 0.4& \end{aligned}$ The answer $2 \div 5 = 0.4$